thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Word Funk
Word Funk is a podcast by Leon Thomas, Austin Yorski and Johnny Maloney of BT Podcast fame. In it, they talk about a wide variety of topics spanning anything such as gaming and film. Episodes *Vader for President (Not on TGWTG) *Best Apocalypse Ever (April 24th, 2014) *Iron Man vs Bigfoot (April 27th, 2014) *Totes Magotes (May 3rd, 2014) *The Muppet of Death (May 8th, 2014) *All Hail Gorfinax (May 15th, 2014) *Trans4mers - Leprechaun Origins (May 22nd, 2014) *If You Know What I Mean (May 29th, 2014) *Snake Face (June 5th, 2014) *Revenge of the E3 News (June 12th, 2014) *Swiggity Swag the Nightmare Stag (June 19th, 2014) *Gotta Go Fast (June 26th, 2014) *NSFW Episode (July 3rd, 2014) *This Can **** Right Off (July 10th, 2014) *DashCon 2: Retribution (July 17th, 2014) *The Serious Dudes with Big Mustaches (July 24th, 2014) *Don of Justice (July 31st, 2014) *Racial Police (August 8th, 2014) *Middle Finger Back in Time (August 14th, 2014) *Johnny's Cheese Party (August 22nd, 2014) *Justice Warriors (August 28th, 2014) *Groin Stuff (September 4th, 2014) *Renegades of Funk (September 12th, 2014) *I Know What You Did on Hoth (September 18th, 2014) *Dead Holograms (September 26th, 2014) *Tetris Metrics (October 2nd, 2014) *Benedict Bandicoot (October 11th, 2014) *Kiss from a Rose (October 20th, 2014) *Worst Episode Ever (October 25th, 2014) *Kill Johnny (November 1st, 2014) *This Great Badness (November 7th, 2014) *+1 for Gay (November 16th, 2014) *The Game (Awards) (December 2nd, 2014) *Set Phasers for Fun (December 6th, 2014) *Space Gay (December 13th, 2014) *Johnny's Meat (December 20th, 2014) *Sex Dystopia (December 26th, 2014) *Austin Dies Young (January 2nd, 2015) *What is Annie May? (January 11th, 2015) *Big, Black and Wet (January 18th, 2015) *Top-Shelf Hentai (January 27th, 2015) *This Sick Beat (February 1st, 2015) *The Strongest Opinions on Ben Affleck (February 8th, 2015) *Peter Molymoo (February 16th, 2015) *Ridiculously Sexy Legs (February 22nd, 2015) *Tears in Rain (March 2nd, 2015) *Precarious Jam (March 9th, 2015) *The Streets Know I'm Real (March 14th, 2015) *Stone Cold Batman (March 21st, 2015) *More Gay Stuff (March 28th, 2015) *Our Most Phallic Episode (April 4th, 2015) *You Just Got Jynxed! (April 14th, 2015) *The New Black (April 19th, 2015) *The Full House Cinematic Universe (April 27th, 2015) *Motorcycle Cop (May 3rd, 2015) *The Main Thrust (May 11th, 2015) *Used Ham (May 17th, 2015) *Austin Won a Yu-Gi-Oh Tournament (May 24th, 2015) *Nerd Juice (June 2nd, 2015) *Weird Sexy Time Variety Hour (June 7th, 2015) *You Have to Explain the Goop (June 14th, 2015) *I'm the Realest (June 21st, 2015) *The Right Butts (June 28th, 2015) *Blasphemous Urine Vacation (July 11th, 2015) *Dismissive Wanking Gesture (July 19th, 2015) *Trampage (July 26th, 2015) *Who Doesn't Like to Be Wet? (August 2nd, 2015) *Implied Butt Privileges (August 7th, 2015) *The Meat Wheel Mythos (August 14th, 2015) *Surprise Gay at Rainbow Speed (August 21st, 2015) *The True Detective is Love (August 29th, 2015) *Austin Apocalypse - The Supermarket Shopocalypse (September 5th, 2015) *The Crime Rules (September 11th, 2015) *The Wrong Korea (September 18th, 2015) *This Is How the Hot Dogs Are Made (September 25th, 2015) *Beep Boop (October 3rd, 2015) *Incredible Trash (October 10th, 2015) *Choked with Hello Kitty (October 19th, 2015) *A Sea of Ninjas (October 24th, 2015) *Self Loaving (October 30th, 2015) *Naps Are Just Tiny Deaths (November 7th, 2015) *Let's Judge Shia LaBeouf (November 13th, 2015) *Quantum Gigolo (November 21st, 2015) *Thirsty for Spider-Man (November 27th, 2015) *After Dark (December 9th, 2015) *Congratulations! The Gods Hate You! (December 12th, 2015) *No Star Wars Spoilers Here (December 19th, 2015) *Jason Takes Two Boats (December 26th, 2015) *Strangers Have the Best Candy (January 2nd, 2016) *The Evidence Against Us (January 9th, 2016) *See You Linklater (January 16th, 2016) *Johnny Glamour Shots (January 23rd, 2016) *I Don't Care (January 30th, 2016) *Who's Your Favorite Scatback? (February 6th, 2016) *A Mature Discussion about Pineapples (February 13th, 2016) *Mr. Pepsi and the Deep Fingers (February 23rd, 2016) *A Civil Political Discussion (March 5th, 2016) *Poking the Wrong Straw (March 11th, 2016) *Austin Origins (March 19th, 2016) *Squishy Bits (March 26th, 2016) *It's Mostly Sucking (April 2nd, 2016) *We Are The Illuminati (April 8th, 2016) *The Kids Are Grounded (April 15th, 2016) Dice Funk Dice Funk is a spin-off podcast from Word Funk where the crew plays through a Dungeons & Dragons campaign. *Part 1 - Welcome to My Dump (September 12th, 2015) *Part 2 - Down with the Butt Touch (September 19th, 2015) *Part 3 - Available to Die (September 26th, 2015) *Part 4 - Don't Trust This Meat (October 11th, 2015) *Part 5 - Roll for Nightmares (October 21st, 2015) *Part 6 - Lie Hard (October 26th, 2015) *Part 7 - A Whole Ball Thing (November 2nd, 2015) *Part 8 - Let's Kill Willy Wonka (November 8th, 2015) *Part 9 - Recess is Over! (November 15th, 2015) *Part 10 - Sucking Is The Best Part (November 24th, 2015) *Part 11 - Protect This House (December 1st, 2015) *Part 12 - The Anne Frank Adventure (December 10th, 2015) *Part 13 - So Gay, So Good (December 22nd, 2015) *Part 14 - Vampire Pies (December 29th, 2015) *Part 15 - Two Outlaws & An Octopus (January 4th, 2016) *Part 16 - Get Licked (January 11th, 2016) *Part 17 - Rinaldo vs. The Elderly (January 19th, 2016) *Part 18 - Carnival of Clusterf***s (January 25th, 2016) *Part 19 - The Idiot Downstairs (February 1st, 2016) *Part 20 - Pimps Stole My Blood (February 8th, 2016) *Part 21 - Bittersweet Fire (February 15th, 2016) *Part 22 - Hell Is Canon (February 24th, 2016) *Part 23 - Hot Library Action (March 1st, 2016) *Part 24 - Weasel War Dance (March 7th, 2016) *Part 25 - The Blood Door (March 15th, 2016) *Part 26 - Dank Daggers (March 23rd, 2016) *Part 27 - City of Meat (March 29th, 2016) *Part 28 - No More Secrets (April 6th, 2016) *Part 29 - Dr. Cash Money (April 12th, 2016) *Part 30 - The Ball of Gorfinax (April 19th, 2016) Links Word Funk on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Podcasts